1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a paper shredder and, in particular, to a device for reducing the vibrations and noises of a paper shredder.
2. Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, the core assembly of a paper shredder includes two side fixing frames, a cutting assembly across the two fixing frames, a gear set for rotating the cutting assembly, and a motor for driving the gear set. When the core is disposed on the housing base, rubber pads are often inserted to reduce vibrations and noises produced when the core is running. There are various types of pads. Both the annular rubber pad in FIG. 1 and the flat stripe rubber pad in FIG. 2 have been used in the industry for many years. There is still room for improvements.